


The Druid’s Sanctuary

by ChaiSocks



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Druid Stress, F/M, Fire, Fire Elemental Tango, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Nature, Neck Kissing, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiSocks/pseuds/ChaiSocks
Summary: Stress has a secret spot she goes to when she needs time to herself and recharge.Tango stumbles in, and Stress is more than happy to see him.
Relationships: Stress/Tango, StressMonster101/TangoTek, Tango/Stress, TangoTek/Stressmonster101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Druid’s Sanctuary

Stress released rocket after rocket in the direction of her base. The wind whistled through her hair and she touched down with a snapping of twigs under her feet.

Walking inside, she rubbed her eyes, feeling kind of tired. Earlier Iskall had wanted to show her a big blue skyscraper he had been working on, and False and Doc were wrestling over a slice of cake, and Stress had gone to break the fight between the lovesick warriors. 

She let herself smile despite her drowsiness. She remembered how happy False and Doc were, eventually sharing the cake and giving each other frosting-covered kisses.

Stress had also been working an a lot of other things too, doing tasks for the mycelium resistance, and building projects.

She started walking to her bed, tempted to crash into it and sleep, but she stopped.

She thought she would be a lot more comfortable if she’d go there instead...

Stepping outside and equipping her elytra again, Stress flew over the world of hermits into... a forest. 

Stress touched down and took off her shoes and socks. There wouldn’t be any reason for them. She walked down a little trail into a cleared little area. 

Enormous oaks and spruces sheltered her, sunlight dappled the mossy tree trunks. A crystal blue pond was to her left, wildflowers decorated the ground like confetti. Stress touched a gargantuan redwood, and she felt the tree’s life. 

This was a sanctuary for a Druid like her. The life from this tiny spot made her senses glow. She felt all the roots of the flora around her. 

Just as she was about to make herself comfortable for a nap, Stress heard the unmistakable sound of twigs and branches breaking. A flash of red and yellow, followed by a loud “ouch!” brought her back to reality.

Tango was laying spread-eagle down on the earthy ground, twigs in his blonde hair. Stress walked over to him.

“Tango, are you alright?”

Tango blinked, then showed her a pearly white smile. 

“Oh, hello there, Stress!”

Tango sat up and dusted himself off. “I’m sorry that I scared you, my elytra broke!”

Stress giggled at him. “Oh, Tango, you silly man!”

Tango smiled at her, then gestured to the landscape. “Did you do this, StressMonster?”

Stress blushed. “Yes I did. I wanted to have a safe space for myself, and, being a Druid and all that, nature is kinda my thing.”

Tango beamed. “It’s beautiful.”

Stress grinned. “Thank you.”

“You know what else is beautiful?”

Stress giggled. “What is, Mr. Tango?”

“That lovely smile you have.”

Stress giggled and she felt more and more heat rising in her cheeks, surely enough to color her as red as Tango’s eyes. Those eyes were magical to her.

A burning desire settled in her heart, looking at the fire elemental. Tango’s spirit was a forest fire, roaring and burning.

Tango was destruction.

“Tango, you’re a charmer.”

He smiled. “I know. That nature you have is quite beautiful, Stress. Your eyes... your eyes are stunning. Like chocolate. So sweet.”

He leaned in to kiss the bridge of her nose, and Stress’s heart fluttered like a butterfly. 

“You are creation, StressMonster.”

He kissed her properly this time, capturing her lips, wrapping an arm around her waist, the other hand to come and thread through her hair.

Stress giggled into his mouth, and he broke the kiss. 

“Does that feel good, Stress?”

She nodded. “You are perfectly fine, Tango.”

Tango smiled and picked her up, elevating her. He then made eye contact.

“Can I kiss your neck, Stress?”

She smiled and nodded. 

Tango smiled and pressed light kisses to her neck. Stress giggled and shuddered happily. 

“I love you, Stress.”

“I love you, too, Tango.” 

Tango smiled and set her down. He guided her over to a bed of moss, sitting her down and gathering her up in his arms before opening his palm. 

A ball of flame was resting there, emitting heat and warmth to the otherwise cool earthy environment. Stress giggled and kissed his cheek.

Stress grinned at let vines swirl around the ball of flame, not close enough to burn, just to envelop as the ball of flame blanketed by emerald green vines.

The vines took to shape a heart, and it symbolized thier souls, the fire elemental nuzzled the Druid, and the Druid’s happy laughter rang as pure as the morning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! I wanted to write a rare ship. Tango and Stress is something I’ve never seen before, so I wanted to give it a go!


End file.
